Lindsay: The Matchmaker
A little Valentine's Day story I decided to make. Enjoy! =Chapter 1= Feburary 14th, 2006; 12:00; 24 hours until Valentine's Day ends The restaurant was closing down for the night, and everything was moving. Whether it was The Cutting Crew taking off props from their stage, Merle counting her money, or Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica moving to get ready for the guard, everyone and everything was alive. The source of the excitement was from the Valentine's Day Celebration; One of the busiest days of the year at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The animatronics all got their dates; Fozie with Merle, Chef with Meredith, Freddy with Chica, Sodapop with Toy Sodapop; everyone was together. Well, almost everyone. There was a couple of stranglers without lovers; Lindsay being the most prominent. She had once had a lover; a very flirtatious, silent endoskeleton, nicknamed #7. But, alas, that relationship had failed when #7 had decided to go polygaminal and have a second lover, Golden Lindsay. His silence was enough to say the days of them together had ended. Lindsay sat down on an oven, sighing and watching Sodapop and Toy Lindsay love each other, when an unknown animatronic walked up to her. He was a blue skinned humanoid animatronic, a large head with a mouth almost as big resting on his average shoulders. He wore an orange jumpsuit with hearts all of it, with orange pants and shoes to match. "Hey, Red? Why are you so down?" The animatronic asked with a thick New Orleans accent. Lindsay stared into his eyeless face and sighed. "I can't find love..." Lindsay mumbled. The animatronic nodded. "Man, I know how you feel. It's like, why can't we just have a relationship of 3?" He replied, oblivious to Lindsay's situation. She rolled her eyes and sighed again. "I wish I could at least help someone..." She wondered, staring into an invisible space. The animatronic smiled and snapped his fingers. "You can be a matchmaker! You know, someone who sets up two people together!" He said, happily. Lindsay snapped out of her trance and thought about it. It did seem like a good idea. Why not? "That's not bad! I'm Lindsay Kingsland!" She said, her eyes flickering to life. The blue man smiled and held out his hand. "DJ Rush." He answered. She knew as she was shaking his hand that this was going to be a great idea. Rush sat next to Lindsay on the oven, listening to her story about #7 and Golden Lindsay. Rush reacted as one of sane mind would; he was shocked beyond belief. "I'm sorry Red. That's gotta sting. But hey, you'll feel better when we hook two people up." He said, patting Lindsay on the back. Lindsay smiled slightly at the thought and began to decide who to pair up with who. But what she didn't know was she wasn't alone. A certain shadow from afar was watching the two. It was Vincent Jackson, who had originally planned to come see her, but then DJ Rush showed up and ruined everything. "Oh, so you think you're gonna steal my woman, buddy?" Vincent said, watching him. "You got another thing coming, pal..." =Chapter 2= Feburary 14th, 2006; 1:30; 23 hours and 30 minutes until the end of Valentine's Day "I just cant think of two people..." Lindsay said, sighing. They had spent the entire time thinking of a duo to pair together, but nothing had come up. Suddenly, the metal clanging of legs against the floor pierced everyone's ears in the kitchen. But it wasn't legs; it was arms. Rush looked at Lindsay, his jaw dropped open. "What is that thing?" he whispered to her. The figure turned; Mr. Handy's cold, dark eyes punctured through Lindsay and the DJ. "Handy." She said defiantly. Mr. Handy sighed in disgust and muttered "Cretins...." under his breath. Rush stared at him as he left the Kitchen. "Makes you wonder who would possibly want him..." He muttered to Lindsay. All of the sudden, the girl's eyes widened. "THAT'S IT!" she cried. Rush jumped back in surprise. "What? Who are we hooking up?!" He replied quickly. Lindsay turned to him happily. "Mr. and Mrs. Handy! It's so simple! They both love murder, but they can't hook up; too busy killing!" She explained. Rush's eyes widen for a second, then he jumped back again when he saw Mr. Handy again, at the doorway. "What did you mention me for, least repulsive one? Handy asked, his eyes staring at Lindsay. She smiled and said, "People who I respect." Handy squinted at Lindsay, gave a triumphant "Hmph" and walked off to the Office again. Lindsay sighed and muttered, "That was close." "Too close." Rush agreed, then quickly changed the subject; "So. How do we hook them up?". Lindsay gave this a long thought, but her thoughts were quickly interrupted by an animatronic and human screech. Mr. Handy had snapped the guard's neck, and blood splattered the office. Lindsay and Rush stalked the doorway, watching the animatronic decide what to do with the body, when Jack warped in. "So....snapped neck, Melissa-style?" Jack asked, staring at the guard's body. "Mind you, this is a much better piece of work than the Melissa girl. Who should be dead..." Handy said, leaving the room to go find her. Lindsay beamed. "I know how to hook them up! Mrs. and Mr. Handy hate Melissa, due her undead nature. If we get them both killing her.." She explained. Rush sighed and said, "If it's the only way...." Lindsay ran to go find Mrs. Handy, quickly scribbling down a fake letter from the undead girl to her, entailing things such as "Come and get me, Mrs. Manyhands." Lindsay, with Rush, bumped into a couple, knocking themselves down. "Who was that?" The woman said, looking around. They got up and the figures are revealed to be Larry and Amy, the almost unbreakable couple. "Sorry, guys. We were about to-" Lindsay started, but Rush stopped her. "To go to the Kitchen for a little date. I just love my red-haired beauty." He said, fake hugging her. Larry smiled and hugged Amy. "Sounds great. We wont keep you." Larry said, walking away with Amy. Lindsay confusingly turned to Rush. "Why? And WHY DOES EVERYONE MENTION MY HAIR?!" She asked with tears in her eyes. Rush looked at her, with his lack of eyes staring into Lindsay's soul. "Number one rule of being a matchmaker; Work in secret." He said. Lindsay nodded and walked around, looking for Mrs. Handy before Mr. Handy killed Melissa again. As it turns out, Mrs. Handy was on the Show Stage, beating in Chica's skull while she was screaming. "Hi, Mrs. Handy!" Lindsay smiled, waving. Mrs. Handy turned and paused for a moment. "So, the least repulsive one has a love now? How pathetic...." She said, eyeing Rush. Rush facepalmed while Lindsay said, "Please, miss. Let's keep the insults to a minimum. I just want you to know Melissa left me this message for you." She eyed the note, occasionally raising her eyes because of the note's scribbled writing. "If this human pile of flesh wants to insult me, she shall do it with readable handiwork....I will kill this Melissa girl." She said, smirking evilly and moving towards Sound Valley; Hannah and Melissa's starting place. "The plan has been set!" Lindsay whispered excitedly. =Chapter 3= Feburary 14th, 2006; 5:30; 19 hours and 30 minutes until Valentine's Day's end As Rush fixed Chica, who was silently saying "Kill me" to herself, Lindsay ran to see if the Handy animatronics would hit it off. She hid behind a box and watched the episode unfold. Mr. Handy walked over behind Melissa, covered her mouth and threw her against a wall. Melissa got up wearily and said, "Handy, please. Inform me next time you want to kill me..." Mr. Handy slapped her and yelled, "I don't take orders from undead scum like you!" Melissa rolled her eyes and watched in emotionless horror as Mrs. Handy ripped her heart out. Melissa fell to the ground, weak but alive. Mr. Handy eyed her and said, "Nice work." Mrs. Handy, emotionless, replied, "You as well." Lindsay watched in horror as the two walked away from each other. Lindsay walked back to Rush with imaginary steam coming through her ears. "The idiots literally walked pass each other!" She said, exhausted. Rush patted her on the back and said, "Hey, relax. Matchs don't spark the first time." Lindsay smiled and thought of a new way for them to be together; solitary confinement. "We need bait for my plan." Lindsay smirked. Someone was listening, though. "What plan?" A small, female voice asked. Lindsay turned and a figure with a book was sitting by a wall; The book was put down, and Holly was revealed, her eyes wide with curiosity. "Rush?" She asked, looking at him. He nodded; It was too far gone. "We wanted to bring Mr. and Mrs. Handy together..." She said, looking at the ground. Holly smiled and said, "I try and stay away from Mr. Handy, but if you need help...and as long as I'm safe..." Lindsay beamed. There was still a chance. Rush looked at himself, Holly, and Lindsay in a mirror. "Yeah. Yeah, this'll work." He said smiling. =Chapter 4= Feburary 14th, 2006; 2:30; 9 hours and 30 minutes until Valentine's Day's end After Rush, Lindsay, and Holly got a good nights sleep, they met in an air vent to discuss the plan, each taking a break from performing. "So, here's my plan; Holly pretends to read in the closet. Mr. Handy won't be able to resist, so he'll go in. Once he's in, Holly will run around hiding from him until Mrs. Handy comes in. We both lock them in the closet, supposedly on accident, and they'll hopefully bond with each other." Lindsay explained. Holly nodded and asked, "But what if I can't outrun Handy?" Lindsay smiled. "Got that covered. I told Jack that you may be targeted, so he'll come if you're in any danger." She said. Rush nodded, and then got out when he heard his name called. "Great plan! See y'all later!" He said, crawling out. Holly turned to Lindsay, her eyes with small tears in them. "I'll be safe, right?..." She asked. Lindsay hugged her and reassured, "On my life." 2 Hours Later... The restaurant closed early, so the workers can celebrate at home. Lindsay and Holly saw the perfect opportunity to lock the two Handy animatronics together. The plan was set; Holly did her best to make her look like a target, humming loudly while pretending to read. Lindsay lured Mrs. Handy and Mr. Handy towards the closet, by painting blood on the walls. When the two were close, Holly quickly scampered out of the closet, when Rush pushed them in the closet and locked the steel door. Banging and swearing in multiple languages could be heard for miles, as the two tried as hard as they could muster to break the door down. Rush backed away. "They are gonna stay in there, right Redhead?" he asked, eyeing the door nervously. Lindsay smiled, then she shrugged and said, "If my name is Lindsay Eliza Kingsland, then yes, it will." Rush and Holly looked in surpise and said in unison, "Eliza?!" Lindsay rolled her eyes and got into the vent above the closet where the two murders were locked up. She listened in onto their conversation. "GRRAGH! I'll going to kill whoever stuffed us into this closet!" Handy yelled, banging on the door. Mrs. Handy sighed in disgust. "Not if I kill him\her first." She said, looking around the small room. Lindsay jumped back in silent surprise when Mrs. Handy looked in the vent. "Wait a minute, there's a vent here. We can just go through here." She said, removing the grate. Lindsay quickly crawled away. The plan had a flaw. "Biiiiiig problem, you two! Big times a hundred!" Lindsay yelled through the vents. Holly peered into the dark area and saw Lindsay's sweating, dust covered face. She turned her head and asked, "What's going on, Lindsay?" Rush twitched and suddenly moved to the thermostat, turning the thermostat down to 10 degrees. The fans in the vents burst to life, sucking Lindsay through the vents and finally spitting her out into the floor of the Show Stage. No one noticied the disaster, but they did notice the cold. Lindsay had to think of something quick or else the fix to the flaw was doomed. Suddenly, The Chef came in with mugs of hot chocolate, much to Lindsay and the others' delight. Lindsay grabbed a mug, almost shoving Fozie into a wall, and walked back to the locked closet. She sat and listened to the two bickering animatronics. "It's your idiotic lust for this "Joy Of Creation" that got us in this mess!" Mrs. Handy yelled. Banging echoed through the room. "Like your any different, you simpleton! You love killing as much as I do!" Mr. Handy retorted loudly. Holly and Rush walked to Lindsay. "How's it happening it there?" Rush asked, concerned about the banging on the walls. Lindsay smiled weakly. "I think we are reaching something......" Mrs. Handy yelled at his male counterpart again, "Yes! We are one and the same except for gender!" Lindsay excitedly jittered and whispered, "I think its working!" She kept listening and heard almost nothing. It was a long while, and eventually Lindsay gave up and opened the door, and to her shock, she found.... 48 arms, 24 each, intertwined together, with both the Handy animatronics smiling while deactivated. Rush and Holly walked in and marveled at their amazing job. "Welp, right as rain, we set those two together..." Rush complimented, happily. Lindsay looked at the two. "This was amazing. We really have pontential in this." Lindsay smiled. Holly poked the two Handys, nervously. "We really did do it! Amazing!" She said. The three stepped out of the closet. "So...who's our next target?" Rush asked. Lindsay looked at a man, eyeing him. "Nobles. Takaya. Nobles." She determinedly answered. Februray 15th, 3:30 Mrs. Handy sparks to life, her eyes still closed and her hands still holding her male counterparts. "You do realize the red-haired one set us up?" She asked, getting ready to attack. Mr. Handy looks away for a long time and says, "We'll kill her tomorrow. We both can enjoy her screams..." He says evilly. The female nods and replies, "Tomorrow. For now, let's stay here." She says, with the two deactivating again shortly.Category:Stories